Squealer
]] Squealer, self styled as the Voice of Russia in All Animals are Equal, is a character and the tertiary antagonist of George Orwell's novel Animal Farm. He is a symbol of Vyacheslav Molotov who was the head of Communist propaganda and the protege of Joseph Stalin. Appearance In the 1954 film Squealer is a common pink pig but in the 1999 film he is a Tamworth Pig who wears a monocle over his left eye. When he returns in All Animals are Equal, Squealer keeps the monocle over his eye but when he makes a speech on Russian television only most of his clothing is visible; this clothing consists of his monocle, a white shirt, a black blazer and a purple cravat. Literature Like Napoleon Squealer does not appear in the Anthro Saga but he does appear in All Animals are Equal as an un-named character and whilst there is a Russian personality cult around Napoleon there is also one for Squealer describing him as "The Voice of Russia" and head of propoganda. Squealer's personality cult also views him in a similar light to Big Brother: always watching over Russia. All Animals are Equal: . Both pigs are shown in a personality cult around Russia.]] Squealer's 1999 incarnation is shown in All Animals are Equal as the "Voice of Russia" and whilst he keeps his monocle that he possesses in the 1999 film adaptation of Animal Farm, Squealer is shown in a more grotesque light having a liquid that looks like a cross between bile and blood trickling fromhis mouth. In contrast to Squealer in all incarnations of Animal Farm, his role is reduced and shown in a less sycophantic light. Following the theft of the Sword Kladenets by the fake Natasha the pig cuts off transmissions on television halting programmes that may have been following in their tracks just showing his face and speaks to the nation informing them about the robbery; whilst the government believes that Natasha stole the Sword, Squealer does not actually know that the thief is actually a fake. After his speech the pig apologizes to the nation but before he cuts off he gives out the words "All Animals are Equal. But some animals are more equal than others." Squealer is later seen making an even more slanderous speech against Natasha which is shown everywhere, even in prisons which Natasha's partner sees; as she turns off the screen, the dalmatian tries to call the wolf in an attempt to help the wolf clear her name. In fact, Squealer's slanderous speech against Natasha is the primary reason why she cannot steal any jewels. His voice is heard after Lady Blue chases a black figure to Natasha's villa as it is heard on television but the vixen takes no notice of it as she is too focused on finding out about the figure that has entered her villa only to find out the black figure ''is ''Natasha. When the vixen demands an explanation, the wolf asks her to sit in the lounge and when she sits in the lounge herself, she turns off Squealers image. His voice however is played on a tape recorder to Lady Blue when she asks about the Sword Kladenets and he is finally mentioned one last time by Lady Blue to a shocked Sophia: Since the theft of the Sword Kladenets, Squealer had been broadcasting all sorts of slanderous speeches against the wolf and one time made it a case of being in the right place at the right time; as Natasha listened to the speech she took it as a warning to avoid jewel robberies. Appearances * All Animals are Equal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains